Tsuki Heiwajima
Over Tsuki Heiwajima Persoonlijkheid: Een zelfstandige vrouw die op eigen benen wilt staan. Ze heeft grootse dromen, maar meestal komt de helft ervan niet uit. Ze heeft haar opvliegendheid onderdrukt, maar de opgeslagen adrenaline in haar brein durft soms de bovenhand te nemen wanneer ze bv. Hongerig is of te kort aan zuurstof heeft (Ze heeft Astma). Ze kan ook met dingen beginnen te gooien als ze schrik heeft. Ze is intelligent en weet op alles snel een antwoord. Haar hobby's zijn dan ook: Tekenen, lezen en debatteren, ze heeft een hoog niveau in een debat en kan zowel voor als tegen zijn, het is daarmee dat ze bij alles wat er gebeurd neutraal blijft. Ze kiest geen kanten, maar wanneer het noodzakelijk is zal ze een kant kiezen waarbij ze het meeste voordeel haalt. Ze is ook erg zorggevend, en dan vooral over haar broers. Shizuo, de oudste broer, is opvliegender dan haar waardoor ze steeds al zijn troep moest opruimen toen ze jong was, maar nu ze ouder is weet ze dat het beter is om te voorkomen dan te genezen. Ze gebruikt daarom haar adrenaline ook wanneer Shizuo weer eens van plan is de stad te vernietigen. Van Kasuka heeft ze niet veel last, zelfs vroeger niet, hij was degene bij wie ze even kon uitademen en hij begreep haar volkomen ookal zei ze niet veel. Nu hij een acteur is, is Tsuki blij, ze is trots en hoopt dat Shizuo ook op zijn pootjes beland. Haar intuitie en mensenkennis is ook sterk aangepast aan een situatie en ze weet meteen wanneer iemand deugt of wanneer ze juist oprecht zijn. Haar intuïtie verzwakt bij Orihara Izaya.Wat ze vervelend vind omdat ze nooit weet wat hij echt bedoeld en omdat hij de aartsvijand is van Shizuo. Uiterlijk: Tsuki is een niet-zo-groot meisje voor haar leeftijd. Ze heeft een normale bouw en een kelkvormig lichaam dat ze meestal verstopt onder hoodies en vestjes. Ze is bleek dankzij haar anti-sociale gedrag, ze komt alleen goed overeen met jonge kinderen, volwassenen liggen haar moeilijk. Ze heeft bruin haar dat net boven haar schouders valt, golvend. Haar ogen verschillen van kleur met de seizoenen (ze zijn donkerder in de winter en lichter in de zomer). Ze draagt meestal, zoals eerder vermeld, hoodies of vestjes in verscheidene, donkere kleuren en daaronder een jeansbroek, hoewel ze in de zomer een short tot iets over haar knieëen draagt. Op feestjes durft ze een jurk te dragen, maar dat is een uitzondering. Geschiedenis: Tsuki Heiwajima is geboren op 3 Mei als de enige dochter in het huis. Haar ouders waren overbeschermend tegenover haar met als rede dat ze een meisje was. Zij was ook degene die de rommel van Shizuo moest opruimen nadat hij een woede-aanval had. Kasuka en zij wisten dat als hij melk dronk, hij kalmeerde. Hij had vroeger melk gekregen van zijn eerste liefde: een bakkerinnetje. Dus sindsdien had Tsuki altijd, wanneer ze op stap ging met Shizuo, een fles melk in haar tas. Ze werd als klein meisje ook gepest, maar natuurlijk was dat snel voorbij nadat Shizuo én zelfs Kasuka hadden ingegrepen in haar klaslokaal. Ze werd van school gestuurd en toen verhuisden ze naar Ikebukuro. Op de middelbare school in Ikebukuro had ze het ook moeilijk, maar deze keer kon ze niet rekenen op de steun van haar broers. Ze wilde hen niet lastig vallen. Op dat moment was Kasuka immers al audities aan het doen en probeerde Shizuo zijn eigen problemen op te lossen i.v.m. Izaya Orihara. Ze werd nog steeds gepest en haar adrenaline rush kwam op het moment dat de meisjes haar haren afknipten, doorspoelden in de wc met haar gezicht erin en tegen de leerkrachten gingen vertellen dat ze gek was. Ze had toen de wc muren doorboord met een voetbal goal en was met haar boekentasje op haar rug naar huis gekeerd. 9 jaar later kwam ze aan haar baantje als leerkracht en huurde ze haar eigen appartement. Ze had niets meer gehoord van Shizuo, wel van Kasuka maar enkel door zijn films, tot op het moment dat Selty haar app. binnendrong en haar hulp vroeg om Shizuo te stoppen. Haar zorgzame kant over haar broers kwam weer op en sindsdien is ze bij Shizuo ingetrokken om een oogje in het zeil te houden. Op het moment van de aanslag zelf zag ze Izaya voor de tweede keer in haar leven en wist ze dat haar intuïtie niet wist wat te denken over hem. Hij kwam in haar ogen sarcastisch, maar oprecht over en daar kan ze door in de knoop slagen en kwaad worden omdat ze maar geen idee heeft over hem. Relaties: Shizuo Heiwajima Tsuki's oudere broer, hoewel zij meer voor hem zorgde dan hij voor haar. Ze ging altijd op wandeltochten met hem en Kasuka en zorgde ervoor dat er geen bewijsmateriaal achterbleef na een woede-aanval, later ging ze in plaats van opruimen, voorkomen. Ze woont nu bij hem om zijn woede te temperen. Hij beschermde haar ooit tegen pestkoppen, zo hevig dat zij van school gestuurd werd. Kasuka Heiwajima Jongere broer en de kalmste, degene waar ze mee kon praten als haar adrenaline teveel werd. Kasuka was nooit echt een prater, maar hij luisterde wel steeds oprecht naar haar. Hij was ook degene die haar bescherming eigenlijk niet nodig had, maar daar klaagde hij nooit over. Hij verliet de school als eerste om een acteurscarriere te starten en heeft sindsdien enkel contact met haar via de telefoon of filmpremieres. Celty Sturluson Tsuki's eerste vriendin in Ikebukuro sinds jaren. Het kan haar niets schelen of ze een hoofd heeft of niet, want volgend Tsuki heeft ze zelf "figuurlijk gezien" geen hoofd. Hiermee doelt ze op het feit dat ze beiden niet normaal zijn. Izaya Orihara Tsuki's eerste ontmoeting met hem was op de middelbare school toen ze hem en haar broer uit elkaar moest halen, maar ze gunde hem nooit een blik waardig door het feit dat hij haar broer's aartsvijand was. 9 jaar later ziet ze hem terug in een strijd met Shizuo (ze moest ze weer uit elkaar halen) en geeft hij tegenstrijdige gebaren weer waardoor Tsuki in de knoop ligt met haarzelf, zich afvragend waarom haar intuïtie en mensenkennis niet werkt bij hem. Ze hebben hun gevoelens bekend, maar Tsuki is nog steeds in de war of ze nu daadwerkelijk een relatie hebben Myuu Yagiri Tsuki's beste vriendin. Ze leerde haar kennen toen ze op bezoek was bij Shizuo en onderbrak een kus die op het punt stond te gebeuren tussen Myuu en Shizuo. Sindsdien is Myuu al eens blijven eten en zijn ze beste vriendinnen geworden. Myuu ging helaas naar Amerika, wat Tsuki betreurt, maar de belofte staat vast dat ze elkaar elke dag zouden contacteren via telefoon, laptop,... Hun band is zeer sterk. Anime-girl 007-1-1-1.jpg Anime girl that looks like me by Vampire Sora.jpg 4758-715718764.jpg anime15.jpg Anime_Girl_199.jpg brownhair.jpg profile_picture_by_snowball1948-d58hdg7.jpg Tsukeeey.jpg Toryufu.full.897425.jpg 4903-1444386972.jpg 156471.jpg Tsuki Heiwajima at the beach.jpg pandora_hearts-2.jpg prude1.jpg tsuki .jpg Tsuki H.jpg tsuki.jpg acting_school_teache_44791.jpg Tsuki cameragiirl.jpg Tsuki Heiwajima.jpg 1044837 208975872584387 731075073 n.jpg Tsuki and her precious books.jpg Tsuki home.jpg Tsuki portrait.jpg Tsuki travelling.jpg Categorie:Tsuki Tendo Categorie:Personages